wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff the Mechanic (episode)
Jeff the Mechanic is the 5th episode of the first TV Series. Plot Series Intro *'Song 1:' Captain Feathersword (from Wiggle Time (re-recording)) Kaz goes on a trip, and lets all of her friends know. Kindergarten Text Types Playing in the Sand Pit Wigglehouse The Wiggles are going on a concert tour. Greg is telling everyone about getting ready for the tour and Anthony had packed all his lunch, Jeff had his pillow for sleeping any time when he gets tired but and Greg asked Murray if he called the mechanic to have a look at the Big Red Car, he checked his diary and he said yes nearly because he phoned her and said that she is going to come here today. But when? The Big Red Car has been making funny noises lately so they went to the Big Red Car and packed there stuff in the car and they looked at the engine to see what the problem is. Suddenly a blue leak squirted Anthony. They said that it came from a part of the engine and then Greg got squirt by a yellow leak and then Murray got squirted by a red leak. When they put there fingers on there, they got squirted and Dorothy got towels for them they found out that it was broken down and they need about eight arms to fix those leaks and they got Henry to do it. Henry did a great job but then Murray got squirted again so they just have to wait until the mechanic comes. It took a long time for her to get here. And so Jeff was asleep. Murray and Anthony did rock, paper and scissors. Then Greg and Anthony did juggling. Then Anthony ate a hamburger. Then Greg did magic to get the rabbit out of the hat but a lobster pinched him on the nose and then Anthony's hand. Then Murray and Greg did painting to see if it's the same color as the wall. Then Anthony did some dancing. The lobster is pinching Jeff's ear while he is asleep. Then Anthony ate fruit and a chicken. They all waited and the mechanic finally arrived and told Jeff if he was from the Wiggles because she said that the Wiggles rang up about having problems with the Big Red Car. Jeff thinks there's nothing wrong with it but when the mechanic was going to look at it she said it was 4:00 and Jeff got surprised and he accidentally sent the mechanic away. He tells everyone that were going to be late but they said that the mechanic needs to fix the leaks. Jeff said "Leak? What leak?" and a purple leak squirt him. And he realized that they need the mechanic so Jeff fix the Big Red Car up with sticky tape and it worked. Jeff told them that he fixed the engine and the troubles were over, but when Jeff put the basket in the boot of the car, another purple leak squirted him. Jeff said "Looks like it is back to the old drawing board". *'Song 2:' Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from Wiggle Time (re-recording)) Henry the Octopus The Sea Feast Henry and his band have been playing continuously for a long time so Henry decides to give them a break and cook a sea feast. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Tickling Wags is planting a bone tree and Captain Feathersword tries to tickle him. Wags makes a fake feathersword that doesn't tickle and swaps it with the Captain's. *'Song 3: 'Pufferbillies (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording) Wiggly Chase Scene The credits come up when the butterfly put Dorothy's Head and The Wiggles chase the butterfly. Wiggly Trivia *How long will The Wiggles have to wait for the mechanic? *Will she be able to fix the Big Red Car? *What will The Wiggles do to amuse themselves? Alternate Names *Everyone's Asleep; Puff Puff, Toot Toot! (Sprout name) Gallery File:Kaz,BenjaminandCarolyn.jpg|Kaz, Parrot and Carolyn File:Traveling.jpg|Kaz and her friends doing traveling File:BenjamininJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Parrot File:JeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry having a meeting File:GreginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg File:JeffTheMechanic3.jpg|Anthony shows his picnic basket File:JefftheMechanic4.jpg|Jeff with his pillow File:JefftheMechanic5.jpg|Murray going through his diary File:MurrayandDorothyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|"Yes...nearly" File:JefftheMechanic7.jpg|''"I'm not too sure we're gonna get very far"'' File:JefftheMechanic8.jpg|''"Maybe we can have a look at it before the mechanic gets here"'' File:HenryandJeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff with his pillow File:HenryinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Henry File:TheBigRedCarinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Big Red Car File:GregandJeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:JefftheMechanic11.jpg|''"Murray, could you have a look please?"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:JeffTheMechanic12.jpg|Murray opening the Big Red Car's hood File:TheBigRedCar'sEngine.jpg|The big red car's engine File:TheAwakeWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:JeffTheMechanic15.jpg|Blue paint splashing on Anthony's face File:JeffTheMechanic16.jpg|Yellow paint splashing on Greg's face File:JeffTheMechanic17.jpg|Red paint splashing on Murray's face File:JeffTheMechanic18.jpg|Paint splashing on all three Awake Wiggles File:JeffTheMechanic19.jpg|The Awake wiggles clearing the paint from their eyes File:TheWigglesandDorothyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Dorothy giving them towels File:DorothyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Dorothy File:JeffTheMechanic21.jpg|The Awake Wiggles cleaning their faces File:JeffTheMechanic22.jpg|The Awake Wiggles (and sleepy Jeff) File:JeffTheMechanic23.jpg|Henry The Octopus File:JeffTheMechanic24.jpg|''"Just maybe..."'' File:Henry'sLegs.jpg|Henry's legs (somewhat) fixed the leaks! File:TheWigglesandHenryinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|''"Good on ya, Henry!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic27.jpg|''"Gooey gooey!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic28.jpg|''"We'll just have to be patient and wait for the mechanic!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic29.jpg|''"Towel, Murray?"'' TheOtherWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:DorothyandGreginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:JeffTheMechanic30.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry wait for the mechanic JeffTheMechanic-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia File:JeffSleepinginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Sleepy Jeff File:AnthonyandMurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing rock-paper-scissors File:JeffTheMechanic33.jpg|Greg juggling balls File:JeffTheMechanic34.jpg|Anthony juggling balls File:AnthonyEatingHamburger.jpg|Anthony eating a hamburger File:AnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Anthony File:GregPerforminghisMagicinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg doing magic tricks File:JeffTheMechanic37.jpg|Huh? File:JeffTheMechanic38.jpg|Ooouuuuuuccccccccchhhhhh!!!!!! File:GregandAnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Oooooouuuuuuuuccccccccchhhhhhhh!!! File:GregandMurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Murray and Greg watching paint dry File:MurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Murray File:JeffTheMechanic41.jpg|Anthony jumping File:JeffTheMechanic42.jpg|Sleepy Jeff not noticing the lobster File:AnthonyEatingFruit.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad (yummy yummy!) File:JeffTheMechanic44.jpg|Greg taking a nap File:AnthonyEatingChicken.jpg|Anthony eating chicken File:JeffTheMechanic46.jpg|Everyone waiting a long time File:JeffTheMechanic47.jpg|Sleepy Jeff File:JeffTheMechanic48.jpg File:JeffWakingUpinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff waking up File:JeffTheMechanic49.jpg|''"Excuse me. Are you from The Wiggles?"'' File:JeffTheMechanic50.jpg File:GingertheMechanic.jpg|''"Someone called and said there was a problem with the Big Red Car."'' File:JeffTheMechanic52.jpg|''"There's no problem."'' File:JeffTheMechanic53.jpg File:JefftheMechanic54.jpg|Jeff getting out of the Big Red Car File:JeffandGingertheMechanic.jpg|Jeff and Ginger the Mechanic File:JeffTheMechanic55.jpg|Ginger The Mechanic File:JeffTheMechanic56.jpg|''"Wake up everyone! We have songs to sing!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic57.jpg|''"We can't go anywhere until The Big Red Car's engine is fixed."'' File:JeffTheMechanic58.jpg|''"Leak? What leak?"'' File:JeffTheMechanic59.jpg|SQUIRT! File:JeffTheMechanic60.jpg|''"That leak."'' File:JeffTheMechanic61.jpg|''"I guess I'll have to fix it myself."'' File:StickingPlaster.jpg|''"This should do the trick!"'' File:JeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|''"Now, where's that leak?"'' File:JeffTheMechanic64.jpg|''"Icky!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic65.jpg|''"Ooooohhh!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic66.jpg|''"Gooey!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic67.jpg|''"I did it!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic68.jpg|Greg waking up File:JeffTheMechanic69.jpg|Jeff File:JeffTheMechanic70.jpg|''"Come look, I fixed the engine!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic71.jpg|''"Towel, Jeff?"'' JeffandAnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:JeffTheMechanic72.jpg|The Wiggles look inside the fixed engine File:TheWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|''"Looks like our problems are over!"'' File:JeffTheMechanic74.jpg|The Wiggles get ready to go File:JeffTheMechanic75.jpg|Jeff opening the big red car's trunk. File:JeffTheMechanic76.jpg|Jeff is about to put the basket in the trunk when purple paint splashes on his face File:JeffTheMechanic77.jpg|''"Looks like it's back to the old drawing board!"'' PuppetHenryinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Henry conducting the band CassieinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Cassie TheCatfishBrothers.jpg|The Catfish Brothers JacquesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jacques the Shark JoeyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Joey the Crab Henry'sCookingRap.jpg|"Henry's Cooking Rap" TheSeaFeast.jpg WagsinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWags.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Wags and Captain File:Tickling.jpg WagsGivesABone.jpg DorothyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Dorothy Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly DorothyandWagsinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Wags and Dorothy WagsinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Wags TheWigglesinButterflyNetChase.jpg|The Wiggles ButterflyNetChase.jpg|Butterfly stealing net TheWigglesandWagsinButterflyNetChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesinButterflyNetChase.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles ButterflyNetChase2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends chasing butterfly ButterflyNetChase3.jpg|Butterfly passing Dorothy ButterflyNetChase4.jpg|Dorothy smelling flowers ButterflyNetChase5.jpg|Butterfly dropping net ButterflyNetChase6.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags running in field ButterflyNetChase7.jpg|Officer Beaples, Henry and Captain Feathersword CaptainandHenryinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Captain Feathersword ButterflyNetChase8.jpg|Butterfly in field WagsandMurrayinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandAnthonyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Anthony MurrayinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Murray JeffinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Jeff GreginButterflyNetChase.jpg|Greg ButterflyNetChase9.jpg|Officer Beaples and Henry ButterflyNetChase10.jpg|Captain Feathersword ButterflyNetChase11.jpg|Dorothy ButterflyNetChase12.jpg|Butterfly lying on the field ButterflyNetChase13.jpg|The Wiggly Group JeffandWagsinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Jeff and Wags CaptainandDorothyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyandButterfly.jpg|Dorothy and butterfly Trivia * When Captain Feathersword gets ready to do the pirate dance he says "Let's all do the pirate dance together!" but the receiving mic is one from afar so you can barely hear it. This was redubbed on the Wiggle Time video. * There is 3 Edits of this Episode, One with The trivia Cut out and one with the Kaz Segment Cut Out. Promo Pictures TheSeaFeast-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: Henry's Sea Feast Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With The Butterfly Net Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries